MISTAKE?
by strawberries rule
Summary: CH. 4 updated! Haley makes a mistake..you'll see... PLEASE REVIEW! hope you guys like it! it's NALEY! AU! AH! [read warnings in CH. 1]
1. surprises, surprises

NEW STORY!!! Sorry, the idea just POPPED into my head! Hope you like it! ^_^" I'll be updating my other stories later! Sorry! ^_^"  
  
Some warnings: characters are 23/24, cussing, and RATED R!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
CH. 1 [MISTAKE]  
  
Groaning, Haley tried to center her energy into getting off the bed.  
  
iUgh, I feel like s#&%i, she thought, pushing her hair out of her face. Due to the amount of alcohol she KNEW she consumed last night, which was all she remembered about last night, the hungover was overbearing.  
  
Propping up on one elbow, Haley felt the sheet shift off her body.  
  
That's when she realized it. She was NAKED!  
  
Shocked, Haley tried to tie the blanket around her, but the other end of the blanket was not giving in.  
  
iF#@$, my head hurts like shiti, Haley groaned, as she pushed herself off the bed, still trying to tug on the blanket.  
  
Angry and hungover, Haley stumbled across to the other side of the bed, while covering herself as best as she could with the small piece of the blanket in her arms.  
  
Her feet making pitter patter sounds from contact with the cold wooden floor, Haley finally reached the other side.  
  
iHoly S#&%!i, Haley thought, clamping her hand over her mouth.  
  
Wrapped around the other part of the blanket was a man lying on the floor, obviously naked from the parts not covered by the blanket.  
  
"Oh my God! Who the f#@% are you?!" Haley cried, waking the man up.  
  
"Will it tone it down a bit, you're killing my ears," came a reply, with the wave of his hand.  
  
"Hell no! You explain to me right now who you are and why we're both naked!"  
  
Snapping his eyes open, the man looked around. "Where the hell am I?" and looking at Haley, asked incredulously, "And who the hell are you?!"  
  
Conscious of the man in front of her staring at her, Haley tried harder to cover herself, muttering, "Funny, I just thought I asked you the same thing."  
  
Rolling his eyes, the man tried to get up, but to his chagrin, the other half of the blanket was taken by the woman in front of him. "Do you mind? I'm naked here."  
  
Haley, stunned, asked, "Are YOU blind? I'm naked here too!"  
  
"Good for you." Replied the man, staring at her, "Are you going to stand there all day 'cause I have to go."  
  
"F%#@ yeah, you have to go. Who the hell are you anyway? And what are you doing here?"  
  
Rubbing his face quickly with his hand, the man opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he heard a voice coming from outside the room.  
  
"Haley? You home? I didn't see you come home last night," came Brooke's tired voice.  
  
Shoving the strewn clothes at the man, Haley replied, "Yeah, I was busy. And the party was a blast." Then turning around to give him some privacy, stared at the wall.  
  
"Oh, good. I'm glad you went for me. Well, I'm going to use the bathroom first, okay? Then we'll go over the details."  
  
"Okay," answered Haley, plastering a fake smile on her face.  
  
When they both heard the bathroom door click, Haley hissed, "Get out here."  
  
The man, who had dressed quickly, retorted, "So Haley, huh? I think I do remember you from last night."  
  
Haley, gathering up the remains of the blanket, glared, "Great. Should I remember who you are?"  
  
"Actually you should. I was supposed to be your roommate's date last night. Brooke, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, so you're Nathan?" asked Haley, remembering a little of last night's events, which had obviously led them to a night in bed.  
  
Nodding his head, smirking, Nathan replied, "Wow, you're smart."  
  
"And you're a riot. Can you please leave?"  
  
Heading out the door, Nathan called behind him, "I am. I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Well, I hope not," Haley replied as she gathered her clothes, as Nathan left, closing the door gently behind him.  
  
~~ HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! 


	2. yelling

SORRY, if it was confusing!! Hopefully you'll understand it more as the story develops. ^_^" SORRY! Well, please review!  
  
Warning: more cussing.  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Haley frantically searched for her shoes, knowing that she was going to be late either way.  
  
Pushing the door ajar, Brooke stuck her head into Haley's now very messy room. "What happened here? Hurricane or something?"  
  
"Or something," Haley bit out, looking under her bed. Finding her white with light blue lined tennis shoes, Haley triumphantly shook them in the air.  
  
Shaking her head with an amused smile, Brooke sauntered her way over to Haley's bed and sat on the rumpled sheets. Trying to shift the top of her way too revealing shirt, Brooke asked, "So, who was that I saw walking out of here?"  
  
Shoving her feet into her shoes, Haley replied, trying to keep a calm expression on, "Remember your date that you couldn't cancel on because you snuck off with Lucas?" Finished putting on her shoes, Haley got up, heading towards her dresser, thinking that Brooke had put two and two together.  
  
Brooke, finally content with the way the shirt rested on her chest, looked up and said, "And so? What that him?"  
  
Taking out her silver necklace with a large pendant, Haley pushed her hair to one side, while looking at Brooke, "Well what do you think? Of course that was him."  
  
Brooke, smirked, getting up, as she held her shirt in that same position. "So do I hear a 'thanks' from you?"  
  
Still trying to hook the necklace together, Haley bit out, "F%#@ no! Brooke! You could've TOLD ME that you weren't going to come. I'd have cancelled for you, you know that."  
  
Taking the two ends from Haley, Brooke managed to easily fit them together. "Yeah I do. But remember I told you that it was important?"  
  
Pushing her hair back, Haley turned around with her hands on her hips. "Yeah, but then somehow you made me promise you that I'd go in your place if you never showed up. And thinking you were kidding, I promised. And what did you do last night, you NEVER SHOWED UP!"  
  
Brooke smiled guiltily like a puppy caught digging a hole, "But you had fun!" Taking Haley into a hug, "And you scored again, like what? The third time this week? And it's only Tuesday."  
  
Pushing herself off of Brooke's shoulders, proudly smiling, asked, "Why do I always keep my promises to you?"  
  
"Because you're a sweetheart and I always manage to make it up to you. Besides, I owe you BIG TIME for this one."  
  
"F%@# yea!" Sticking her finger into Brooke's face, "You owe me BIG time! And none of the usual things you pay me back with."  
  
Pouting mockingly, Brooke said, "But I thought you always liked them. You should at least be thankful I hooked you up and you scored, every single time you were "paid" your dues."  
  
Haley, rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't want that this time. I'll keep this huge debt in mind, and when I really am stuck, then there you'll be, ready to help me out," she added slyly.  
  
Brooke, now a little scared, asked, "And when would you be stuck?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. But when the time arises, you'll be the first to know," she answered, mockingly sticking her face into the air.  
  
Brooke, staring after Haley, asked herself, "What did I just get myself into?"  
  
Intending on badgering Haley about it, Brooke started after her, but immediately stopped dead in her tracks when Haley started cussing at herself.  
  
"S%@#! Today's TUESDAY?! F&#@, Brooke! Why didn't you tell me it was Tuesday before?" immediately turning around, Haley turned her hot gaze at Brooke. Gulping nervously, Brooke squeaked, "You didn't ask?"  
  
"That's no f$@%in' excuse! Now I'm late for Economy, and it's all your f#@$in' fault!" Haley, narrowing her eyes at Brooke, continued, "And if I get there, and I find out I failed anything, you'll be the one to blame."  
  
Brooke stammered, "Haley, you know you didn't fail. Last time you had the class, you didn't have any tests."  
  
"Pop quizzes, Brooke! Pop quizzes!" Haley answered, now shouting at Brooke. Haley turned her gaze from a now, very scared Brooke to the clock, hanging on the wall. It read 9:30.  
  
"S#@%! I have to leave. Next time Brooke, when you decide to f@#$in' leave me here stranded, cause I'm keeping a promise, you'll never see the light of day, EVER AGAIN!" turning heatedly on her heels, Haley slammed the door after her, causing Brooke to flinch.  
  
Muttering, Brooke placed a hand on her cheek, "How will I ever make this up to her?"  
  
Turning around to make herself breakfast, Brooke headed towards the small, but comfy kitchen. "Lesson ONE, NEVER mess with a pissed off Haley. Lesson two: NEVER EVER leave Haley to go to a party for me, just because I'm busy with Lucas."  
  
Glancing at the ceiling, Brooke added, "Wow. Two lessons that I learned before, BUT that I never thought I'd have to learn again."  
  
Thinking about the moment before all hell broke loose, Brooke smiled cheekily, "But she has to admit, he was cute."  
  
Grabbing the nearby frying pan, Brooke placed it on the stove and opened the refrigerator to grab some eggs.  
  
~~ HOPE YOU LIKED!! Please review! Thanks for the reviews, appreciated! 


	3. confrontation

Thanks for the reviews! Hope it's getting better! And this is AU! I repeat AU! So the characters are OFF a bit, or actually A LOT! ^_^" PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
Some warning: Haley cussing some more! lol  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Huffing her way out of the car, Haley slammed the door, running as fast as she could towards her class.  
  
Trying not to fling the door open, Haley rushed to an empty seat nearby, taking out her notebook and pencils in the process.  
  
Ignoring the stares, Haley opened up her notebook and tried to get comfortable in her seat without becoming flushed with embarrassment.  
  
The professor, who had droned on, ignoring the interruption, stood in front of the chalkboard, diagramming his lecture. Grateful, Haley hurriedly copied it down, quelling her nerves.  
  
The last hour had gone pretty fast for Haley, and putting them into her bag, she got up off the hard, wooden chair. Making sure she had everything, Haley walked cautiously towards the door, still running through her notes again.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you were in my Psychology class!" A man's deep voice breaking Haley's concentration.  
  
Annoyed Haley glanced up briefly. "Well, I am," she stated matter-of- factly, concentrating on her notebook again, rudely ignoring the man standing in front of her.  
  
Walking forward, head still bent, Haley crashed into him. "F%#@! Bastard. Move out of the way!" she cried, walking around him.  
  
"Is it just me, or do you cuss this much to everyone?" He said jokingly, following her outside.  
  
Ignoring him, Haley shoved her notebook back into her bag, and took out her keys.  
  
"Hey!" he cried. Following her still like her lapdog, he tapped her. Frustrated, Haley spun around. "Are you going to follow me all day?!" Realizing who it was, she cried out, "Oh, it's YOU! Ugh, what the hell are you doing following me around?!"  
  
Smirking at the fact that he was still dressed in the clothes he had worn this morning as he left the apartment, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What, you didn't have time to go home and change or something? Why the f#@$ are you still wearing the same clothes as last night?!"  
  
Rubbing his tired face, Nathan replied, "Well, I'm SORRY. Unlike you, I didn't want to be late to class, okay?"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Actually, I think you did last night," he stated, brushing his finger over the bite mark on his neck.  
  
"Oh, ew! I would NEVER bite anyone! You're bullshitting," she said, appalled that she would bite anyone, let alone him.  
  
"Sorry, princess, but I'm not lying. It seems to have magically appeared this morning, and seeing how I only slept with you last night, it must've been you. Unless Brooke joined us," he said smiling at his fantasy.  
  
Disgusted beyond words, Haley rolled her eyes, starting towards her car.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going? I was just kidding!" Nathan asked, running up to catch up with her.  
  
Stopping dead in her tracks, Haley glared at him. "Will you f#@$in' leave me alone?! God! What do you want?! What? You want to sleep with me again?! Sorry, but I don't sleep with the same person twice."  
  
Raising his eyebrow at her conceited-ness, Nathan managed to smirk, "Wouldn't you like that. Me begging you to sleep with me twice." Continuing, smirking as she rolled her eyes VERY ANNOYED, "But." He trailed off, now wondering why he had stopped her in the first place.  
  
"So you done? Can I go?" She asked impatiently looking at her watch.  
  
Whipping her head up, she stared at him through narrowed eyes. "You wasted 5 minutes of my precious time," she stated, stalking off towards her car.  
  
Nathan smiled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. This girl's attitude intrigued him, and normally he would've gotten mad also, but he found himself smiling as Haley walked off, rolling her eyes in disgust.  
  
"Yup, she's got spunk," raising his watch towards his face, he glanced at the time, and exclaimed, "Ah s#@%! Practice's starting in 10 minutes."  
  
Muttering to himself, he ran his hand through his hair. "Great, Nathan, letting a girl get you distracted. What the hell did happen last night though? All I remember is heading to her place. Then I woke up."  
  
Looking at the big clock on the Psychology building, he shouted, "Oh, s@#%! I'm late!"  
  
Ridding himself of other thoughts, he jogged towards the other end of the school where the basketball gym was located.  
  
~~ hope you guys liked it!! Please review! Thanks! -marg. 


	4. filler chapter

Ch. 4

"Brooke, I'm home!" she yelled, hearing it echo throughout the empty apartment. Seeing the time while setting down her bag over the armchair, Haley muttered, "Great. She's working right now. Damn, why the hell …"

_CLICK!_

Haley turned as a pair of feet came pattering in through the door. Widening her eyes, she saw her worst, well her semi-worst, nightmare walking through the door.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be home," he explained, walking straight into Brooke's room.

"And why the hell wouldn't I be?" she said exasperatedly. Rolling her eyes, she followed him into Brooke's room, standing in the doorway, staring at him accusingly.

Turning around with his running shoes in hand, he cried out, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Waving his shoes in the air to emphasize his point, he continued, "I came back for these. Not to BOTHER you. But for these!"

Glaring at him a little bit more, she bit out, "Why the hell are those in Brooke's room anyway? What the f# were you doing in here?!"

Rolling his own eyes, he stated, "If you'd put two and two together, you'd know."

In disbelief, she cried, "You slept with her already?! You f#$er! You forced her into it, huh?! Bastard!" Running at him, she shoved with all her might at his chest, catching him off guard, and making him double over in semi-pain.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he looked up from his kneeled position on the floor. "You b#h! Brooke wanted it too you know! I'm not the only person to blame!"

Haley muttered, "Right." Pulling on his arm, she said, in mock cheerfulness, "Well, it's time to go! Bye bye now!" She shoved his arm toward the door, but when he didn't move any faster, she gripped his arm and pulled harder.

When he tried to pull his arm back, she hissed, "Leave now, mother f#$er, or I'm calling the cops."

Still angry, he shoved her aside and walked out the door, running shoes in hand.

Slamming the door behind him, Haley muttered angrily, "Brooke, what theheck did you get yourself into THIS time?!"

Angrily brushing away the few strands of hair that fell across her face, Haley stomped her way into her room, and put on the music. The smooth jazz filling up the apartment.

Contemplating what she would say to Brooke, or rather what she'd lecture about, Haley leaned back on her pillow. Listening to the music, Haley fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
